1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to a method of interacting with multiple devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The following background discussion may be useful in understanding the present disclosure and is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In today's world, it has become more common to interact with one or more devices through air gestures.
Glen, in US 20120249429 A1, describes selection of objects via gestures and transfer of the selected object to another device via gestures. Francois, in US 20110302535 A1, describes a method for selecting a first object in a first virtual environment. Stephen, in US 20100241998, describes methods for selection and manipulation of a virtual object within a virtual space. William, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,384,665 B1, describes techniques for selecting a portion of a 3D virtual environment, in which the portion of the 3D virtual environment may be one or more objects in the 3D virtual environment or a scene of the 3D virtual environment.
While the aforesaid documents describe simple interactions with one or more devices via air gestures, there is an imminent need to provide methods for interacting with multiple devices to enable the user to realize advanced functionalities, wherein the advanced functionalities allow the user to perform tasks other than mere selection of an object and transmission of the selected object.